


i'm really mad (until you apologize)

by stickynoted



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, jju gets injured way too often, minhyun gets pissed abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynoted/pseuds/stickynoted
Summary: "I was doing Potions homework when suddenly Dongho bursts into the common room, yelling for me to come here because you had an accident."-jonghyun gets hurt during quidditch and minhyun is about to kill him.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	i'm really mad (until you apologize)

**Author's Note:**

> WOOH haven't written a fic in THREE YEARS (happy new year by the way!) !!! i'm really rusty but hopefully this turned out okay!
> 
> i binge-watched nu'est road, love story, and love.ly over the holidays and i got really into my 2hyun feelings lmao anyway, might make this a series if it's well-received (also bc i really want to make a nuest as hp au)
> 
> title taken from pentagon's humph
> 
> prompt/s: "It could be worse.” ; "Don't you ever do that again!" taken from [bellamyblakesz's prompt list](https://bellamyblakesz.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

The sharp clack of heels ring over the murmur sweeping the corridor and students jump back as Hwang Minhyun makes his way to the hospital wing. There is a scowl painted across his princely features, black robes flowing behind him and Head Boy badge shining right above his heart. It's unusual to see the often approachable and gentle Hufflepuff senior this angry so no one stands in his path, merely watching as he pushes the doors to the infirmary open with a huff.

"What happened? Where is he?!" Minhyun exclaims as soon as he gets into the ward and Madam Pomfrey walks up to him with a matching frown on her own face.

"Mr. Hwang, you'd do well to not shout in this hall. I have other students resting here," she admonishes him and he at least has the decency to look apologetic. "Follow me."

Minhyun walks down the aisle behind the old maid, passing students in various stages of hurt, from bandaged legs to bloody noses. Some of them offer him small smiles which he returns with what he hopes is a smile, but looks more like a grimace. They get to the other end of the aisle when Madam Pomfrey turns to a bed sectioned off by its drawn curtains. She peeks inside and slowly pulls them back.

"Mr. Kim, you have a visitor." She pats Minhyun on the arm before turning away to her office.

Jonghyun has the nerve to grin at Minhyun in his state. There is a massive bandage wrapped around his forehead, cuts and bruises around his nose and cheeks. Spots on his bright red uniform are now maroon from dried up blood and by the holes and tears, there are more wounds underneath his clothes.

"Hi."

Minhyun's hands curl up into fists as he stares Jonghyun down, echoing back to Madam Pomfrey's earlier warning. _Do not cause a scene._ "'Hi'? 'Hi'?! What the hell happened to you?! I was doing Potions homework when suddenly Dongho bursts into the common room, yelling for me to come here because you had an accident." He's not even sure how the Gryffindor boy managed to get into the Hufflepuff common room, but that's a different matter all together.

Jonghyun blinks up owlishly at Minhyun's flushed face before calmly patting an empty space on the right side of the bed. "Sit down. Draw the curtains back." Minhyun does so forcefully, a sharp "zing" sound coming from the metal rod. He plops himself onto the bed and glares at Jonghyun expectantly.

"I was at the pitch with Seokmin and Chan. Chan's been asking for help to improve as a beater so we did a few practice rounds. Things were going fine until he took a swing at a bludger that Seokmin passed to him. It's not his fault, the kid's still learning. Next thing I know, I'm here."

Minhyun's mouth is agape for a solid minute before he starts smacking Jonghyun's thigh. "You idiot! You absolute idiot," he punctuates every word with a slap, eliciting yelps from Jonghyun. "I don't know a damn thing about Quidditch but as captain, shouldn't you have been more aware of what was going on? And this isn't the first time, Jonghyun-ah!"

The first time this happened was in their fourth year during a Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match in which Jonghyun's broom broke after taking a hit from a bludger, causing him to fall twenty feet (and Minhyun having a slight panic attack at the same time) before Madam Hooch caught him mid-air. Minhyun became a familiar face in the Gryffindor dorms during that particular recovery period. The second Quidditch injury was less terrifying but still worrying, Jonghyun spraining his shoulder after overextending it for a goal score during a practice match.

"It could be worse, Minhyun-ah," Jonghyun reasons, reaching out to hold Minhyun's hand. Wrong move. This angers him so much more that he looks like he's about to hex Jonghyun into another lifetime.

"Precisely! You could have died this time around!" he practically shouts, roughly jabbing Jonghyun's leg. Forget not making a scene. He'll apologize to Madam Pomfrey later. Minhyun can imagine the scene, Jonghyun bloodied up on the grass, helpless. The thought fizzles out his anger and makes tears well up in his eyes. _Keep it together, Minhyun, oh my God. You're in the hospital wing, for crying out loud._

Jonghyun grasps his hands softly. "Hey, look at me," he whispers, tugging Minhyun closer until their chests are pressed together and their eyes are locked. Jonghyun can see his reflection in Minhyun's brown eyes, can see the tears clinging to his eyelashes. "I'm here. I'm alive." Jonghyun places their joined hands above his chest, the steady thrum of his heartbeat beneath them. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Minhyun blinks through his tears, nuzzling into Jonghyun's shoulder. He smells like blood, grass, and the sour salve used for wound care, but he also smells like vanilla, musk, and soap, a smell that is so distinct to the other male. It's the same smell that wrapped around his senses when Jonghyun and he kissed for the first time in the Astronomy Tower four years ago. It's the same smell that lingers on Minhyun's sweaters after Jonghyun borrows them. It's the smell that stays in his mind even after they part at the train station after every school year. It remains and reminds Minhyun that Jonghyun has been, and will be here.

"Don't you ever do that again. You aren't supposed to go dying on me without me around," Minhyun sniffs. Jonghyun laughs but hums his promise. When Madam Pomfrey checks in on them an hour later, she pulls a blanket over their sleeping forms, shuts the curtains tight, and a quiet lull falls over the hospital wing.

**Author's Note:**

> they're both seventh years in this! jonghyun is a chaser bc i cannot imagine him as a keeper or beater for some reason. minhyun doesn't really understand quidditch but he has to bc of his boy
> 
> yell at me on twitter [@suhvoungho](http://twitter.com/suhvoungho) (i'm trying to get back to stan twt)


End file.
